


Campfire

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [24]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Flash Family, Joan Garrick Lives, Multi, S'mores, They blow enough stuff up usually, Why Can't Hal and Barry start a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Wally West II is bored and questions why his Uncles can't light a campfire, but can save the world/galaxy multiple times.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan/Iris West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jay Garrick/Joan Garrick, Khalid Nassour/Wally West II
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Kudos: 34





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Me posting a story before midnight, shocking. Joan lives because I say so and y'all can't stop me.

Wally was sitting in a camp chair watching his Uncle Hal try and start the campfire. Now his Uncle Barry was trying to help and it was a mess.

“How long before they realize that you can light the fire with the lighter we brought?” Jenni asked as she scrolled through her phone.

“Oh they know, but Hal wanted to light the fire himself and be all macho man sooo,” Iris replied.

“So we’re never going to get dinner because two founding members of the Justice League don’t want to use a lighter?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Seems that way,” Iris sighed as she watched her husband and lover struggling.

Wally sighed and poked at the dirt with his stick, too bad he forgot to charge his phone. So while it was charging in the camper he was left with nothing to do, but draw pictures in the dirt. Why did Uncle Barry and Uncle Hal even want to go camping in the first place? There were so many other ways to have a “flash family bonding trip” than camping. At least the younger kids were having fun.

Joan was sitting in her camping chair and cooing at her honorary grandkids and great-grandkids. His older cousin Wally and Dick were sitting on a beach towel on the ground with baby Jake and some blocks. Jesse and Owen were bored and throwing chips at each other. Jay had taken Bart, Thad, Jenni, Más, and Menos fishing at the nearby lake, Wally wondered how that was going since on top of having superspeed Bart and Jenni had ADHD and almost no patience. Dawn, Don, and Nico were playing a weird game of catch, with Nico throwing the ball down the hill toward the lake and the twins speeding after it to see who could get it first. Mar'i, Irey, and Jai were playing with the frisbee, in a game of superspeed and flying, Wally couldn’t really make out the rules but they were having fun so who cared. Iris who was pregnant for the second time was chilling in her chair scrolling through Twitter last thing he knew.

Wally sighed, he should have gone with the others when Jay offered to take them fishing. He wished that his phone had just a little bit of charge so he could text his boyfriend. Khalid always made him smile, too bad he couldn’t come with.

“Hey, Wally want to know something even better about Hal and Barry trying to start the fire?” Iris whispered to him.

“What?” He replied.

“They’re never going to get it going because they’re using wet wood, they left the wood outside last night when it rained,” Iris explained chuckling to herself.

“Are you kidding me? They’re trying to light wet wood on fire!” Wally cried.

“Yep,” Iris answered. “Also we have some charcoal and lighter fluid in the cabinet under the sink in the camper.”

Wally just groaned before falling on his back. They were never going to get dinner at this rate.

“WerebackandIcaughtafishbutitscaredJenniwhenittouchedherandthenitfellonMenos’head.Sowehadtostopitfromfloppingandthrowitbackinthelake,” Bart said excitedly, he was so excited that he slipped into speedster talk.

Wally caught about every third word, but his cousin Wally looked up at Bart’s word vomit.

“So you caught a fish, scared Jenni with the fish, dropped the fish on Menos’ head, had to pick it up off the ground, and throw it back into the lake,” He deadpanned. “Did I get that all right?”

Bart nodded and sped over to Wally and plopped down next to him. Thad followed his twin slowly and sat down next to Bart gently.

“So Gramps and Granddad still haven’t got the fire going?” Jenni asked with her hands on her hips.

“Yep,” Wally said, popping the “p”. “So I hope you like PB&J sandwiches cause that’s what dinner’s going to be if they don’t figure it out.”

“Uggh!” She cried as she flopped onto Wally’s stomach.

“Hey get off!” He yelled. He pushed Jenni off him and walked into the camper. He found the charcoal and lighter fluid under the sink just like Aunt Iris had said and the lighter in a drawer. Picking both the lighter fluid and lighter, he dragged the bag and them outside and over to the fire pit.

“Hey remix, what you got there?” Hal asked him.

“Aunt Iris says that the wood is wet because you left it out in the rain last night. Here is some charcoal, lighter fluid, and a lighter so that we don’t have to eat PB&Js for dinner. Also Wally and Dick were looking forward to helping Jake make his first s’more and I’m not letting them miss that,” He said as he handed the items to his uncles. “So please make a fire that we can cook on.”

Finally the fire was made and the flash family finally got to eat cooked hamburgers. Wally watched as the family made s’mores as he cooked his own. Okay so maybe camping wasn’t such a bad idea, as long as Uncle Hal and Uncle Barry were never left in charge of the campfire again.


End file.
